


sugar storm

by writerlily



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlily/pseuds/writerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Caitlin take a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar storm

**Author's Note:**

> a little one shot. i really don't know what this is, but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless! the title comes from the song 'sugar storm', which is from the gone girl score by trent reznor and atticus ross. you can listen to it [ here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzCcA5rRHDo) anyway, feel free to leave a kudos or comment. i would appreciate either (:

"Let's go for a walk."

Caitlin turns her head to give him a curious glance. "Not up to partying, Mr. Allen?"

"As much as I enjoy a drunk Cisco," Barry trails off and Caitlin lets out a small laugh. She turns around in his arms and nods towards the back door. 

"We can make a quick escape," her eyes light up in excitement and Barry plays along, taking hold of her hand and pulling her to the door. He takes her coat from the closet and helps her shrug it on, before putting his own on. "Thank you," she smiles sweetly at him and kisses him quickly. 

Barry opens the door for them and let's her duck out first. His eyes quickly roam the room, everyone is preoccupied, except Iris who gives him a knowing smile and mouths 'have fun' at him. He smiles widely and winks before joining Caitlin outside. 

She has her tongue sticking out in the air to catch some of the falling snowflakes. He hops down the small set of stairs from the back porch and hugs her from behind. 

"Come on," he whispers in her ear. Caitlin turns around and grabs his wrist. She presses a soft kiss to the back of his hand then tucks both of their hands in the pocket of his coat. The action fills Barry with warmth and he smiles as she presses herself closer to him as they make their way down the street. They walk in silence, not knowing exactly where they intend to go, but they end up at the park. "What do you think?"

Caitlin smiles. A small quirk of her lips that drives Barry a little more crazy every time he sees it. "About what?"

"About this," he says pointing to the snow around them. It's falling lightly now... So soft and landing perfectly in Caitlin's hair. The snow doesn't melt, nor does the cold bother her. "The snow."

Caitlin hums thoughtfully and takes a few steps away from Barry. She licks her index finger and raises it in the air. "Well, it's a bit cold."

Barry lets out a bark of laughter. "I didn't know that."

"Yup," she says. She looks over her shoulder to smile at him. Barry stuffs his hands in his pockets and leans against the streetlight. He's fine just watching her. The way she looks so comfortable in the crisp air. She looks happy. "I feel like we're in a snow globe. Just you and I."

Barry swallows and looks up at the dark sky. There aren't any cars on the street, or people. "Like we're the only two people in the world."

Caitlin turns around and walks back towards him, until there's only a couple inches of distance between them. Barry stands a little straighter and smiles when Caitlin reaches a hand up to brush the snow out of his hair. 

"I like it," she says softly and drops her hand away from him. "I wish it was like this all the time." 

"It can be," he says seriously. "We can move to Alaska. Or Canada. Somewhere that snows a lot. I'll buy a lot of sweaters and a house with a fireplace in every room."

Caitlin snorts and tilts her head at him. She studies him intently, in that very scrutinizing way that is so very Caitlin. It used to make him feel self conscious; it was like she knew more about him than he did himself. Somedays he believes it's true, but other days he knows the same can be said of how much he knows about her. 

"Won't that be a fire hazard?" She finally asks and something inside of Barry pauses. 

"Is that you agreeing?" He asks as he looks her in the eyes. 

Caitlin bites her lip. "I would be able to blend in better," she says coyly. She motions to the snow falling around them. "No one would question why it's snowing in September." 

"And no one will question why there's a sudden blizzard every time you get mad at me," he moves in closer to her. Their noses brush and he watches with hooded eyes as tiny snowflakes fall on her eyelashes. 

Caitlin runs the tip of her nose against the side of his jaw. "And what about Joe?" She asks as Barry closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Caitlin so close to him. "Iris? What if Oliver needs you?"

Barry smirks and uses his speed for a moment. When he's back, Caitlin's hair is rustled and her eyes are wide open. "How long was I gone?"

"Only for a second," she says breathlessly as she pats her hair down. She narrows her eyes at the smug look on his face. "Where did you go?" 

"Canada," he shrugs. "Then Alaska."

Caitlin throws her head back, revealing her long white neck, and laughs. Barry takes advantage of this moment to kiss her neck and smiles against her skin. "You are ridiculous," she says. "You know that, right?"

"I'm ridiculous, and arrogant, and handsome, and sweet," he says listing off the different things Caitlin had called him recently. "And you love me."

Caitlin looks at him with a warmth in her eyes, a warmth that goes against the ice that runs in her veins. 

"I do," she says as she places her hands on his chest and kisses his cheeks that are no doubt red from the harsh cold. 

Caitlin looks unaffected, as expected. She's still just as beautiful as the day he first met her, only happier now. He really hopes that he's part of the reason why. There's something about her that has always made Barry feel light and out of breath and nervous. She puts him on edge all the time; even now as she wraps her arms around his neck, he feels that flutter in his stomach and the rapid beating of his heart.

"So, Alaska or Canada?"

Caitlin rolls her eyes affectionately at him. "Canada."


End file.
